Rain
Rain was a sociopathic Rahkshi of Weather Control who valued art even above the lives of others. Appearance Rain's armor was a work of art, shining pale gold with blue and white lining her spines. She filled intricate designs in to the gold parts of her armor when she got bored. When her suit was lost on Visorak, however, Shark "acquired" Dane's shorter, burlier suit, which Rain attempted to make resemble her old one using clever shading. Personality Rain is, in a word, a sociopath. She has little to no regard for the feelings and lives of others, including her fellow students. She enjoys fighting, but even the smallest excuse like scratched paint can be enough of a reason to kill her opponent. Her only other interest is art, something she takes to fanatical levels. Those that do not appreciate her art, or Makuta forbid, criticize it, are worse than worthless in her eyes. Skills and Abilities As a level four Rahkshi of Weather Control, Rain could summon fog, winds, and small rainstorms at will, as well as control existing weather. She was known for calling up rain storms to calm herself down. During the "Sport Day," Rain found a sonic cabasa called "The Percussor." When striking a foe, the blow is amplified by a sonic boom, and by sliding the beads smaller waves can be released. Shark is now in possession of it. Rain has spent her entire life studying art under the guidance of her Mommy. As is fitting of her variation and name, her favorite things to paint are seascapes and storms. Her entire dorm is done up in a massive, fantastic mural. Relationships Only two other students matter in Rain's life, Squid and Shark, "Squishy" and "Fins" respectively. She fell for Squid early on when he invited her to paint his room, and then they painted on Dormirahk after he fainted in the room. But after Squid left, Rain gained an appreciation for Shark's ruthlessness and efficiency, though she dared not love him. Unfortunately, his love for her proved her downfall. Rain was hatched to the same Makuta as Canvas and Lucid. The former she had rarely even seen, but the latter was often the brunt of Rain's verbal jabs. Rain did have a strange way of caring for Lucid however, perhaps because she was assigned by her Mommy to watch over her. Though there are few exempt from Rain's universal hatred, a few students managed to get special places on her hit list. Mahrika and Deadeye, after they supposedly ruined her first assignment; Kaboom, after he bested her twice in front of Shark, and especially Shadow, after a battle where he scrawled ink across her back and carefully painted designs. Bio Pre-Corpus Rain was hatched to one of the more artistic Makuta. Her mother spent her days designing propaganda posters for the Brotherhood, a hobby Rain took to nicely. Her art soon turned away from the power of the Makuta and more towards the power of nature, particularly water after observing her first rain storm. Rain did everything she could to please her dear “Mommy,” and that included becoming the most vicious and efficient Rahkshi her Makuta had ever produced, something her strange sister Lucid couldn’t quite manage. Rain always considered herself the favorite, though it might not be true. Fourth Assignment Not much of significance happened to Rain once she arrived at the Academy, besides a few fights she may or may not have started as well as slowly adding to the masterpieces of her armor and room. She first met Squid just before the fourth assignment, answering his call for painters to decorate his room. Before they could get much further, the assignment was announced, and Rain was on and off the Crawler as fast as possible. Despite her plan to get ahead of the others, her distraction with the marketplace of the Malebranche First Tier allowed Mahrika, Vir, and Deadeye to catch her. As Deadeye, depressed by Rain’s criticism, attempted suicide, Rain and Mahrika slipped away to continue the search, though Mahrika soon left her. She continued through the fourth tier’s high-class residences alone, meeting unhappy rich person after unhappy rich person, beating the doorman, and eventually getting herself arrested. As luck would have it, Mahrika also happened to get arrested, and the two were locked in the same cell until Suvak came to rescue them. Back at the Academy, Rain continued her job with Squid and searched the Cauldron for suitable materials, both for his room and for the restoration of her armor, scratched and damaged in the run from the guard. They returned to his room and began painting and constructing the furniture. Rain’s realistic deep ocean managed to make the unfortunately extremely hydrophobic Dormirahk collapse in a panic upon seeing it. She and Squid decided to paint him with nostrils, extra eyes, and squids as a joke before letting him free. After the room was completed, Porters approached announcing Zex’s trial. There, she met with Squid and later Mahrika. When Rain gave her own strike to Zex, Mahrika was furious at her nonchalance and attempted to attack her. Squid quickly broke up the fight, and Rain swore vengeance on a retreating Mahrika. After the trial, Rain returned to the Gym and observed Shadow running. Eager for combat, she tripped him and sparked a battle, in which he scribbled on her paint, an unpardonable insult. He fled through the school, and she ran after, though her attempts on his life were ended as they entered the Infirmary and Palma stepped in. The Fifth Assignment After she was healed, she went straight up to Squid's dorm to fetch the leftover paints to repair her armor, and repainted herself to prepare for the final confrontation, but the fifth assignment interrupted before she could complete the deed. Once on Visorak, Rain flew off to scout for Doublecross from a mountain peak, only to come down to see Shark standing over a captured Shadow. He promised her his demise if she would just bide her time. Fang soon approached in an attempt to barter for Shadow’s life, but Shark was easily able to fool him into believing Shadow would be saved, and when the two left, Rain was able to kill Shadow. With his carapace in hand, she returned to the Doublecross base only to find it had been taken by the Visorak. Instead, she and Sliver departed in an attempt to capture the Backstab flag, only to be met and defeated by Era and Exxan. Rain emptied her bag and tossed her staff in a desperate attempt to defeat Era before running off towards the Crawler. Before she reached it, she encountered Kat and Exxan who believed her to have made an attempt on Fang’s life. They decided to return her to the Crawler rather than kill her, but as soon as she was healed, Rain set off again to retrieve her stuff and get revenge, and she even managed to run into Shark pursuing Sidonas, but the two failed to capture his quarry. The pair soon ran into Exxan and Kat again, and broke off into their own fights. The unarmed and weary Rain quickly lost to Exxan, as he cut her with the poisoned Remembrance and stabbed her with a knife. He removed her Kraata to return her to the Crawler and was unable to retrieve her armor before they set off back to the Academy. Rain awoke in the Infirmary to find her precious armor missing and tore up the Infirmary with her new level three abilities before Palma was able to calm her. She moped under a pillow until Shark returned, promising a special gift: Dane’s armor. She retreated back to her room to paint it even as Porters began announcing Tridax’s memorial service. Her defenses were soon overtaken, and she was thrust out onto the Causeway half-finished. It was there that she discovered her sister Lucid had arrived when the latter spouted out a prophesy before Tridax. Rain returned to her room to finish her preparations the moment she could escape, and spent many hours painting and replenishing in the Cauldron. As she returned, freshly equipped, her attempts at goading Lucid were stopped by Sliver, and the two fought until a reconciliation was met. "Sports Day" While recovering in the Infirmary, Rain met face to face with her sister Lucid. Lucid brought up her prediction that Rain would lose her suit, but Rain refused to believe it. She left before Palma could finish, only to be caught up in the crowd preparing for the “Sports Day.” After returning to the Infirmary, Rain was ready to join them, and she waited at the perimeter of Phantom-On-The-Water, killing any Matoran that dared to try escaping. In the process, she found The Percussor. Shark returned with an offer to attack a few escaping ships, one which Rain happily accepted. When she was shot down by a lightstone rifle, Shark came to save her, and the two waited until Gorast called everyone back to the Academy. There, Rain was rewarded with her fourth level. Death After another stop in the Infirmary and her dorm to repair her suit, Rain fought Kaboom in the Gym to a devastating defeat, only to be saved at the last minute by Shark. After she recovered from her injuries, Rain left to the Causeway to be alone, only to be confronted by Karzfire. He forced her into a battle, and she struggled along as long as she could with a great display of her Weather Control powers until she managed to escape. Back at the Academy, Rain found herself in the Courtyard, unaware Lucid was also waiting there. The sisters talked of their upbringing and argued to a head when Rain stood, ready to attack Lucid. It was then that her sister revealed the presence of Shark, who had listened to the whole discussion. He offered to take Rain to take care of some “business” with Kaboom, telling her they needed to discuss something in her room first. It was there that Shark first confessed his love of her, and then, unable to tolerate such a weakness, killed her with her own knife, framing Kaboom for the murder. Quotes * "And then there was a great mural coating all four grey walls. The image it presented seemed to defy all logic, the purest form of creativity and boredom released on canvas. Great oceans cascaded over magnificent falls, turning into fine mists that writhed through the dark jungle. Dark, powerful clouds lurked over the window, sending their torrents down upon towering cliffsides, while on the other side glowed a sun so bright, Rain almost had to squint at it." * "There was no struggle. No frantic cry for help. No plea for an explanation. The knife did its work expertly. The small blade penetrated the layers of paint so carefully crafted, slicing through armor and then flesh. As she fell, the spurting wound added her life's blood to her life's work. Her long, delicate spines raked and broke against the cold stone, its facade of peace and freedom forever tarnished by the terrible scene. Her eyes flickered once, one last gaze for the one she had called a friend. There was no question in it, just... resignation, as if she had always known it could only end this way. A few choking breaths, and then she was gone. The weak link; the one thing a perfect killer could not tolerate: love." Trivia Rain has a habit of assigning nicknames to anyone she meets which will stick long after she learns their real names. * "Sparky" - Mahrika * "Darkie" - Holistic * "Planter" - Kaboom * "Scribbler" - Shadow (a terrible insult) * "Shiner" - Silver * "Fins" - Shark * "Frosty" - Sidonas * "Squishy" - Squid * "Stripes" - Exxan * "Noisy" - Era * "Split" or "Boss" - Sliver * "Stretchy" - Cao * "Thorns" - Kat * "Crazy" - Deadeye Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students